With the development of technology for fabricating a display, liquid crystal display technology has developed rapidly and gradually replaced the conventional CRT display to become mainstream for flat panel display in the future. In the field of liquid crystal display technology, TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display) has been widely applied to TV, computer, mobile phone, or the like due to its advantages of large size, high degree of integration, rich functionality, flexible process, and low cost.
A display panel is generally formed by assembling an array substrate (i.e., a TFT substrate) and a color film substrate (i.e., a CF substrate) and injecting liquid crystal therebetween. Generally, on the array substrate, a pattern of gate lines (i.e., scan lines), a pattern of data lines (i.e., signal lines), a pattern of TFT, a pattern of via holes, a pattern of pixel electrodes (i.e., display electrodes), and a pattern of common electrode lines are formed. A plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines intersect to define several pixel units.
In the existing array substrate, data signal in the data lines and an electric field formed between pixel electrodes may interference orientation of liquid crystal molecules in regions between the data lines and pixel electrodes, so that the display panel is subject to light leakage.